


Anger

by Lexzandrihya



Series: Exile [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya
Summary: Andy had wanted to go to them, no matter the exile. She was on the verge of convincing Joe and Nicky when Nile’s dreams changed to white walls and Kozak.Booker forgotten, thoughts of bringing him back evaporated as they began looking for Quynh. They had given up on her once when the search had been futile. They couldn’t again.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Nile Freeman & Everyone
Series: Exile [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123553
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Anger

Joe loved Booker, the same way he did Nicky. He assumed that Booker felt the same. 

The Merrick debacle showed him how very wrong he was. How determined Booker had been to hide his pain and how good he had been at it. 

It wasn't enough to erase the pain though. 

Then Nile began dreaming of Quynh and Booker, together.

Andy had wanted to go to them, no matter the exile. She was on the verge of convincing Joe and Nicky when Nile’s dreams changed to white walls and Kozak. 

Booker forgotten, thoughts of bringing him back evaporated as they began looking for Quynh. They had given up on her once when the search had been futile. They couldn’t again. 

It took them twenty-five years to find her. 

And another five for Quynh to convince them to bring Booker back. 

She’d told them of all she’d seen through his eyes. All the pain and grief. 

The way that they’d completely forgotten about him when they thought she was in danger. 

She said that Sebastien was in danger too. In danger of losing himself completely. And that had been all those years ago when she’d first met him. That’s why she had stayed with him. 

Booker wasn't all too difficult to find. He was in France. 

And when he saw them, an expression they had never seen directed towards them graced his face. Anger, no, fury and a tinge of hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there is any way in which I can improve and if there is anything you'd like to see in this series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
